dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Walani
Walani is an unlockable Character exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC (SW), (2240 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock her). She is a surfer with a relaxed personality. Walani begins the game with her custom Surfboard. The Surfboard does not require hands to row, and can be a great tool for exploration early on. In addition to drying faster, she also gets hungry slightly faster than most other Characters and effects over time on her Sanity are slightly weaker. Her maximum Health is only 120 but her Hunger is 200, making up for the faster drain to it. Overall, Walani fills the role of an easy to use starting Character for SW. Special Power Walani starts out with a Surfboard, which has ×1.5 the sailing speed ooooppoophe durability of one. The Surfboard can also be picked up and stored in the inventory, meaning players don't have to backtrack to where they left it in order to leave the island they're in. She can also craft it with 1 Boards and 2 Seashells from the Nautical Tab. Every time she surfs on a Wave on her Surfboard, she gains 1 and ×5 speed boosts for a short time. She dries off from Wetness10% faster than normal, and so, her Wetness will drop faster than other Characters. Her Sanity also drains 10% slower from any sources that drain it over time, but it does not count towards instantaneous changes towards her Sanity. Disadvantage Walani has lower maximum Health (an amount near that of Wes) and her Hunger drains 10% faster than normal. Her lower maximum health means Poison is more deadly to her, especially with no Anti Venom available. The limited durability of her Surfboard can be an issue, as a Boat Repair Kit will be a waste on it, even with max durability left. While her Sanity drains slower, it also fills up slower from sources that fill it up over time. Tips *Since Walani starts automatically with her Surfboard, the player does not need to waste time gathering materials for a Log Raft or Raft. Said time can be better spent exploring. *While Boards require a Science Machine to be prototyped, players can acquire them without one, by using a Hammer on Crates found in Beach Biomes. *Since the Surfboard does not require rowing, she can hold Torches while surfing, making exploration in the early days easier. *A Captain Hat may make the use of a single Surfboard more worthwhile, as it will delay gradual loss of normal boat durability. *The Surfboard can only be hammered when deployed onto water, but it will not drop the materials used to craft it. *A Cargo Boat with a Cloth Sail will have the same speed as the Surfboard but an Armoured Boat will go faster. This means that the Surfboard is only useful during the early game. *Surfing on Waves in the Ocean (Medium & Deep) biomes is a cheap and easy way to restore a lot of Sanity quickly. Trivia *Walani's voice is played by an ukulele. *Walani was added in Hang Ten update for Shipwrecked. She was the first Character to be added to the DLC during its Early Access phase. *When struck by Lightning, Walani has bones in her hair (similar to most other Don't Starve Characters) as well as in her gold earrings. *Walani could possibly be Hawaiian or from Hawaiian descendants as she has smaller eyes, a rounder nose, and darker skin than all other characters. *Walani may have had a negative experience with jellyfish, as her examination quote states that she "hates those things". Gallery Category:Characters